


Supernatural Misogyny

by MisogynisticHomoeroticism



Category: Homoerotic Misogyny (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Casgirl!Emma, Deangirl!Ava, Gen, Halloween, I just think it would be funny if wren ava and emma knew they were in a cw show!, Samgirl!Wren, Supernatural Crossover, Vampire!Elena, background theorlando, implied slutrio, most of the characters become monsters at some point actually, no this is NOT a wrava fic, this is so self indulgent but what else is fanfic for?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisogynisticHomoeroticism/pseuds/MisogynisticHomoeroticism
Summary: Wren, Ava, and Emma are excited to spend their Halloween marathoning Supernatural and shutting out the rest of the world. But when Atrox Academy students start turning into monsters, their plans are put on hold. As if that weren't enough, three mysterious men show up who are mysteriously similar to Sam, Dean, and Cas, and then things go really topsy-turvy...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly little crossover I thought of and got too invested in lol. Enjoy!

Wren’s eyes snapped open to the first bars of _Carry on Wayward Son_. She was confused for a millisecond before she remember what day it was and groaned. The music paused and Ava stuck her head off the side of her top bunk, grinning down at Wren. “Morning, sleepyhead. Finally remembered what day it is?” 

Wren made an indistinct noise, burrowing deeper under the covers and closing her eyes. She hated Halloween. She’d never been too into spooky things, and not even the allure of free candy was enough to endear the holiday to her. It wasn’t that she was afraid, she just didn’t like the feel of it. Unfortunately for her, her roommate was a major Halloween enthusiast. Ava had been planning to celebrate by watching the top ten scariest Supernatural episodes (ranked with Wren and Emma’s help, of course) for weeks. Wren was excited for the marathon, but it was a little early to start. She rolled over and grabbed one of the phones on their nightstand - Ava’s, judging from the Skimbleshanks lockscreen - and checked the time. 

“Vee,” she sighed, closing her eyes. “It’s 8am.” 

“I’ve got a lot of Supernatural to watch,” Ava retorted. “And so do you. I don’t wanna watch all of this without the Sam Defense Squad, that takes all the fun out of it!” 

Wren rubbed her eyes and resigned herself to the fact that she was going to get up at 8am on Halloween. “We can’t watch all it without Emma,” she objected. “We need our Cas girl, even if she masquerades as a Dean girl. Why are you even up this early?” 

“I didn’t go to sleep,” Ava admitted. “I just watched Halloween movies all night. I almost woke you up for Twilight.” 

“ _Twilight?_ That’s not a Halloween movie. Besides, you know I’d have refused to watch it.” 

“That’s why I didn’t wake you up, doofus,” Ava said. “And I think shirtless Robert Pattinson is scary enough to qualify that as a horror movie.” 

“Fair enough,” Wren said. Shirtless men were so unsettling. 

“And as for Emma, I wasn’t actually going to watch it without them. I just wanted to wake you up.” 

“Rude of you,” Wren remarked, throwing off her covers and sitting up. 

Ava took out her earbuds and closed her laptop. “Not as rude as you daring to sleep in on our Supernatural marathon day.” 

Wren just laughed, crossing the room to their dresser and putting on her Samgirl necklace. She turned back to Ava, gesturing to the pendant. “At least let me accessorize before we get into it.”  
Ava grinned. “You read my mind. Throw me mine, will you?” 

Wren obliged, launching the Deangirl necklace with a little more force than was necessary. Maybe she was still bitter about the early rising. 

Fifteen minutes later, the girls (tentative) were on their way to Emma’s dorm. 

When they knocked, Audrey answered. She leaned against the doorframe in her silk pajamas printed with David Tennant Benedick’s face. Faint strains of _Pink Lemonade_ by the Wombats could be heard from in the dorm. “Hey, sluts,” she said. 

“Speak for yourself,” Wren muttered, peering past her into the dorm. “Is Emma up?” 

“I don’t know,” Audrey said, “they aren’t here. Issa and Elena are, though.” 

Wren stopped peering. “Why?”

“We’re finishing up our costumes for Halloween,” Audrey said, a wicked grin on her face. “Among other more fun things.” 

Wren’s brow furrowed. “What other things?” 

Ava put a hand on her arm. “Maybe you don’t wanna know.” 

Audrey winked at Ava. “Good thinking. On the topic of Halloween costumes, have you ever noticed how much I look like BBC Hélène?” She asked. 

Wren looked her up and down slowly in a way that might have been suggestive if it had come from literally anyone else. “No,” she said finally, sounding distinctly unimpressed. 

Audrey huffed. “Well, I do.”

“Do you know where Emma is, then?” Ava interrupted. 

Audrey shrugged. “Beats me.” 

“She probably went to Juicy’s dorm again,” called Issa’s disembodied voice from inside the room. 

“Shut up, Issa,” Elena growled. “I’m trying to finish my Anatole death fanfic and I can’t concentrate with you mouthing off all the time.” 

Wren’s eyes lit up. “Anatole death fic?” 

“I’ll show you when it’s done,” Elena huffed impatiently, still out of sight. 

“You’d better,” Wren warned. 

“Sorry - Juicy’s dorm?” Ava butted in. Wren began to feel a little embarrassed that her roommate was the only one staying on topic. Her War and Peace brainrot was getting pretty bad. But maybe, she thought hopefully, Ava wasn’t being logical. Perhaps she just had equally bad Supernatural brainrot. 

“June Lucy Juicy,” Audrey explained, twirling her hair absentmindedly. 

“Oh, okay. Thanks. For a second I thought you meant Juicy Jeremy.” 

Audrey laughed. “I’ll tell Emma you thought that. She’ll be horrified.”

“Be nice,” Ava said reprovingly. 

Audrey just gave her a blank stare. “I can’t do that.” 

Ava rolled her eyes. “Try your best. Come on, Wren.” 

Wren waved goodbye and followed Ava, still mentally trying to compare Audrey and Tuppence Middleton. Now that she mentioned it, there were certain similarities. She decided not to dwell on it.  
Sunlight filtered in the windows as they made their way to the first-year dorms. Wren had to grudgingly admit that it was nice this early in the morning when no one else was awake. The only other people they passed were Theo and Orlando (or perhaps Orlando and Theo) who were holding hands and deep in conversation. They waved at Wren and Ava without pausing their talking. Wren heard something about a book report and Hamlet fanfiction as they passed. 

They knocked on June and Lucy’s dorm a little more apologetically. They felt bad for waking up people who hadn’t been expecting it. Lucy answered the door, and she seemed fairly awake, which made them feel better. “Hi, guys,” she said. “What’s up?” 

“Is Emma here?” Wren asked. “Audrey said she might be.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Lucy said, glancing back into the room. “Emma, Wren and Ava are here for you!” 

Emma appeared a moment later in a Supernatural t-shirt. “I was starting to think you would never find me,” they said, grinning ruefully. “Audrey took over the dorm again.” 

“Yeah, we talked to her this morning,” Ava said. “But hey, at least we’ve got something to take your mind off her.” 

“Thankfully,” Emma said fervently. “Thanks for letting me stay, guys,” she said, directing the last part to June and Lucy, who grinned. 

“Have fun!” Lucy said with a little wave before closing the door. 

Ava, Wren, and Emma all smiled excitedly at each other. “Supernatural time!” Ava cried. 

Wren giggled, ducking her head. “I still can’t believe I’m doing this,” she said. “It’s so embarrassing.” But she couldn’t hide her smile. 

“Cringe culture is dead,” said Emma wisely. 

“Except when it’s me,” Wren argued. 

Emma shook her head. “One of these days, you’re going to have to be nicer to certain pieces of media.” 

“I’m very nice to Supernatural,” Wren said. “I own a necklace from it.” 

“Oh yeah,” Emma said. “Those are cute.” 

“Thanks,” Ava and Wren said at the same time. They began the walk back to Ava and Wren’s dorm, which had been deemed the marathon location for two reasons: 1) Ample Supernatural posters and 2) no Audrey. This time, they passed Zoe, who was curled up on a chair in one of the lounges watching Julie and the Phantoms. Wren stopped for a moment to congratulate her on her taste in TV shows. 

“Thanks,” she said, pausing on a frame of Julie screaming. “I figured ghost band was a good choice for Halloween.” 

“Agreed,” Wren said. “Enjoy!” 

They moved on and had just returned to their dorm’s floor when Ava froze. “Did you guys see that?” She whispered, staring at a spot on the wall. 

“No?” Emma said, glancing around. Wren followed Ava’s gaze and didn’t see anything. 

“It was a bat,” Ava said, sounding completely sure. “It flew across the hall and out that window.” 

“Interesting,” Wren mused, crossing to the window and sticking her head out. She still didn’t see anything. “8:30am is an odd time for a bat to be out.” 

“Exactly.” Ava sounded excited, and when Wren turned back to her, her eyes were shining. “You know what that means.” 

“Um...not really.” 

“Where there are bats, there are vampires!” She cried. 

Wren laughed. “You need to actually sleep. You’ve been watching too much Twilight.” 

Emma shook their head. “Come on, Vee. Your vampire fangs are in the dorm.” 

Ava lingered, looking at the spot on the wall where she’d thought the bat had flown from. “But...what if…” 

“There’ll be enough creatures in Supernatural,” Emma insisted, sounding a little impatient. “Come on.” 

Ava relented, casting only one glance back at the window. 

They were almost to the room when the vampire attacked. It slammed Ava into the wall so fast Wren didn’t have time to register what was happening. She shrieked, paralyzed. She wanted to help, but she didn’t know what was happening. She and Emma clutched each other, minds racing. “What can we do?”

The words had barely left Wren’s mouth when three men burst into the hallway, yelling something indiscernible. The vampire’s head snapped up, and upon seeing the newcomers, snarled. It seemed to fold in on itself, resolving back into the shape of a bat. Ava slumped to the floor. Wren and Emma were kneeling at her side almost immediately. 

The bat flew directly towards the men. It let out a trill and scratched one of them across the face. The man swore and tried to swat it, but it made its way outside one of the windows too quickly.  
The man it had scratched ran to the window and hung his head out, scanning for the bat, but it was futile. The other two ran for Ava. 

As they got closer, Wren noticed with a strange sinking feeling that they looked familiar. The longer-haired one who looked eerily like Sam Winchester crouched next to Ava. It was silly, but Wren tucked her Samgirl necklace into her shirt. Just in case. Glancing at Emma, she saw that her friend had the same idea. They had zipped their jacket closed over the Supernatural t-shirt.  
But really, they had bigger things to worry about. “What happened?” Wren demanded at the same time Emma asked, “What _was_ that?” 

“Will she be okay?” They finished in unison, both referring to Ava. 

The man, whom Wren had decided to mentally call Sam for convenience, glanced up. “Vampires,” he said tersely. 

Emma slapped a hand over her mouth. “She was right,” she whispered. They stared down at Ava, horrorstruck. 

Maybe-Sam’s gaze sharpened. “What do you mean?” He asked. The man behind him (who looked even more unsettlingly like Castiel) said nothing, but his head cocked to the side.  
“She said something about vampires right before this,” Emma confessed. “She...she saw a bat. And she made some joke-“ she broke off to laugh, but there wasn’t much humor in it. “-about that meaning vampires but - but she was excited. I didn’t think she meant it. I didn’t think…” Emma trailed off, looking down at her unconscious friend. There was no blood on Ava’s body. Yet. Wren could only hope it would stay that way. 

Maybe-Sam put his hand on Emma’s shoulder. “It’s alright. There was nothing you could have done.” He shook his head. “These things are vicious and unpredictable.” He glanced back toward the third man, whose head was still stuck out the window. “Dean!” He called. “Get over here.” 

Wren and Ava traded a significant look. The third man’s name was _Dean_. And as he drew himself back into the hallway and made his way toward them, they could see that he did look a lot like Dean Winchester. Wren’s heart began to thump. Fictional characters were coming to life before her. Maybe the War and Peace ones would be next and she could finally live out her lifelong dream of punching Anatole in the face. For now, though, she settled for leveling a dark look at Dean as he approached. Fortunately, he missed this look, as his gaze was fixed on Ava. He looked more concerned than Wren would have liked. Ava had to be okay. She just had to. 

Dean crouched beside her and examined her neck. Sam and Castiel peered over his shoulder. Dean let her go several tense moments later. “She’ll be fine,” he said, turning to Wren and Emma. They both breathed a sigh of relief. “The vampire didn’t get to turn her, or even start the process.” 

Wren gathered the unconscious Ava into her lap. “Thank you,” she said, looking at Sam. She refused to thank Dean Winchester for anything in front of two Dean girls.  
Sam and Dean both nodded, despite the fact that she’d only been talking to one of them. 

“When will she wake up?” Emma asked, looking into her friend’s scarily blank face. 

“These vampires work mostly with emotions,” Sam explained. “Your friend has been drained of her mental energy. She might wake up if someone talks about something she really cares about.”

Wren’s first thought was Supernatural, but that was clearly out. Emma came to the rescue. “Hey!” They cried loudly. “Is that Daisy Buchanan walking by really close to us?” Ava shuddered and her eyes flew open. 

“It worked!” Wren yelped. 

“Daisy?” Ava rasped, lifting her head slightly. Wren’s heart twisted when she heard her friend’s voice, normally so vibrant and excited, now trembling and weak. 

Emma grinned. “No, sorry. But we needed something to wake you up.” 

Ava’s head fell back into Wren’s lap. “And Daisy Buchanan worked?” 

“Yeah.” 

She laughed softly. “I’m a simp, aren’t I?”

“Yeah.” 

Wren laughed and hugged her as best as she could. 

“What is a simp?” A new voice asked. It was the man who looked like Castiel. Shock spread over Ava’s face as she took in the three men who had saved them. 

“I- you-“ she sputtered. 

“They have been very kind to us,” Wren cut in swiftly. She didn’t want Ava giving away their fangirl status. “They fought off the vampire and helped us wake you up. This is Dean,” she said, gesturing to him. “And-“ then she paused, hoping it came across as natural. She didn’t like lying, but she generally found that when she tried, she was good at it. “I’m sorry, I don’t know the rest of your names.” She hoped that would signal to Ava that they needed to pretend not to know the men. 

“Oh!” Sam said. “I’m sorry. I’m Sam Winchester, and Dean’s my brother. This is our friend Castiel.” 

Wren wasn’t sure what to feel about this confirmation. 

“Castiel,” Emma echoed. “That’s an odd name.” Wren looked at them uneasily. It was true, but she didn’t know if they were just trying to make the conversation about her favorite character. 

“I’m an angel of the Lord,” Castiel said, deadpan. 

Dean let out an awkward chuckle. “He means metaphorically, of course.” 

“No I don’t.” Castiel sounded puzzled. 

“Yes, you do,” Dean insisted, casting him a pointed look. 

“Um, what are your names?” Sam broke in. 

“I’m Wren Bolkonsky,” Wren offered. “And these are my friends Ava Fitzgerald - the vampire one - and Emma Destielgate.” 

Dean frowned. “ _Destiel?_ ” 

“Yeah,” Emma said, unbothered. “It’s an old Jewish name.” 

Sam snorted, looking between Dean and Castiel. “Destiel real,” he whispered. 

“It is not,” Dean glowered. 

“Maybe a little,” Castiel said reasonably. 

“No.” Dean grunted. 

“But what about that time we-“ 

“THAT DOESN’T COUNT!” Dean shouted. 

Sam’s eyebrows flew up. “You what? Dean, what did you do?” 

“This is not the time,” Dean snapped. “That girl was just attacked by a vampire.” 

Sam sobered. “Right.” But then he glanced at Castiel. “You’ll tell me everything later, right, Cas?” 

Castiel nodded. Dean fumed. 

“Uh, not to interrupt this terribly entertaining conversation or anything,” Ava said, wincing. “But I just remembered something that’s probably important.” 

“Oh?” Wren asked. 

“The vampire. It was Elena.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wren stared blankly down at Ava, her mouth agape. “Elena? Elena Kuragina? _Our_ Elena?” 

“Yeah,” Ava sighed. “Our Elena.” 

Wren, Ava, and Emma exchanged an apprehensive look. 

“Hold on,” Dean cut in. “Who’s our Elena?”

Wren glared. “They aren’t _your_ Elena,” she pointed out sharply. 

“One of our friends,” Emma talked over Wren, clearly trying to keep her from being too hostile towards her least favorite Winchester brother. This rankled Wren, partially because she didn’t like being corralled into politeness and partially because she knew she needed to be. Emma was right. It wouldn’t do to alienate the demon hunters when they were the students’ best shot at solving the vampire Elena mystery. She pursed her lips. Just because Emma was right didn’t mean she had to like it. 

“Has Elena been acting odd lately?” Sam asked. 

Emma hesitated for a moment before answering. “No odder than usual.” 

Sam’s brow furrowed. “What does that mean?” 

“We’re all odd,” She confessed. “But just because someone goes around muttering to themselves about Cersei and Hélène in the dining hall doesn’t mean they’re a vampire.” 

“Hélène?” He echoed. “Like from War and Peace?” 

Wren’s head snapped up, her eyes shining. “You’ve read it?” She could hardly believe her favorite TV character had read her favorite book. She knew it was hardly the most important thing happening at the moment, but it was still exciting. 

“Yeah, for class,” He said. “Dean, remember when we saw that spirit in Iowa? The one that dripped black goo?” 

“Mhm,” Dean shifted. “Why?” 

“That guy was from War and Peace too. Dolokhov.” 

“You met Dolokhov?” Wren yelped. Her mind was racing with the possibilities. Could it be that this was Sam and Dean pulled from that joke story she wrote about BVS Dolokhov? No. It was too insane. 

“It’s a long story,” Sam sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Could fictional characters be coming to life?” 

Wren bit back a laugh. He had no idea. Emma glanced away from them, and Ava had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling. 

“Look,” Wren said, “It isn’t new behavior. Elena’s always been obsessed with Hélène, I don’t think she has anything to do with it. Besides, Hélène’s not a vampire.” 

“How do you know?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Because she’s not real.” _And neither are you._ “Please don’t question my extensive knowledge of War and Peace. I have over a thousand followers on my Instagram account.” She told them the username, throwing a peace sign. She could not for the life of her figure out why she was plugging her classic lit meme account to Supernatural characters while her roommate lay half-conscious in her lap from a vampire attack, but this day was already so weird she might as well gain some clout from it. 

“Nice,” Sam said, pulling out his phone. “Now you have one more.” He smiled at her, and she almost laughed at how surreal it was. 

“Thanks bestie,” she said. 

“He is not your bestie,” Castiel frowned. “He’s my bestie.” 

“Okay, Bestiel,” Wren scoffed. 

“Hey,” said Dean. “Aren’t I your bestie?” 

“No,” Cas said, deadpan. “You’re my boyf-”

“NEVER MIND!” Dean hollered. Sam looked back and forth between them, opening his mouth to say something, but Dean shot him a withering glare and he shut up. Wren was getting impatient. War and Peace memes could take precedence over her friend’s life, but romance was not allowed to. 

“Excuse me,” she said, waving her hand in Dean’s face. “We’ve got a dying girl over here? A little more important than your love life, maybe?” 

“Nothing is more important than Destiel,” whispered Emma fervently.

Dean looked up sharply. “What was that?” 

Emma hoisted an innocent look onto her face. “Nothing. I was talking about myself. You know, Destielgate.” 

“Destielgate,” Dean repeated, shaking his head. “This is some world we live in.” 

“Not to interrupt again,” Ava said shakily. “But my hair just turned purple.” 

Wren looked down, suddenly ashamed that she’d gotten so distracted. It was hard not to get caught up the euphoria of banter, but really she should have been more worried about Ava’s wellbeing. Her hair was indeed a deep purple. 

“Just like that?” Emma said. “In a second?” 

“I guess so.” Ava tried to shrug and it didn’t really work. “Let me sit up.” Wren and Emma helped her lean against the wall, and she sighed in relief. “That’s better. Yeah, I was just twirling it through my fingers and then I noticed it was a different color.” She glanced at Dean. “Is this a side effect of the vampire thing?” 

He frowned. “It shouldn’t be. The vampire didn’t bite you - did it?” His eyes narrowed. “How did you know it was your friend Elena?” 

“I could…” Ava trailed off, her eyes unfocusing. Wren’s heart ached for her. “I could feel it,” she said at last. “When it - when _Elena_ \- touched me, it was like we - we connected. I could sense her and she could sense me. I just… I just knew.” Her gaze snapped back to Wren’s, filled with fear and confusion. Driven by a compassion that overrode her general aversion to physical contact, Wren took Ava’s hand and squeezed it. Ava held on tightly. 

Dean nodded grimly. “That tracks with what we know about them.”

“What _do_ you know about them?” Wren demanded. There was a growing sense that the six of them were in this together. She wanted to know all she could about whatever they were going up against. 

Dean was silent for a moment too long, and Sam took up the answer. “Unfortunately, not much. Your friend - Ava, right?” She nodded. “Ava’s description was the clearest we’ve ever gotten. All we know is that they feed on emotions rather than actual human blood. But clearly there still needs to be some kind of physical contact. And apparently they possess people’s friends to get it,” ” he added darkly, his brow furrowing. 

“And the purple hair?” Emma asked. 

“No clue,” Sam shrugged. 

Real fear was beginning to set in now that the adrenaline rush of fighting off a vampire (or more accurately, watching while professionals fought it off) was fading. Wren’s hand was sweaty in Ava’s. “So is this thing just going to make its way all around Atrox, turning people’s hair different colors and slurping the emotions out of them?” she asked. 

“ _Slurping?_ ” Emma asked.

“I choose my words carefully,” Wren waved a hand in the air. Honestly, she was initially going to say ‘sucking’ but she had gotten a feeling certain people would make dirty jokes out of that if she did. “But also, that brings up a good point. Ava still seems to have emotions, despite the attempted slurping.” She freed her hand from Ava’s and poked her. “Don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” she said. “For example, I feel annoyed that you’re poking me.” 

“Sorry,” Wren dropped her hand. “So I’m guessing the vampire attack didn’t work?”

“Not totally,” Dean said. 

“I don’t trust what you say,” Wren sniffed, turning away from him.” You said she would be fine because she had no bite marks but now she has purple hair.” A tiny bit of vindication was beginning to filter through the fear. She had known Dean had bad vibes, and now he’d proven it by botching her friend’s diagnosis. 

“I kinda like it,” Ava admitted.

“It does suit you,” Emma agreed. “But the issue here is that it’s not supposed to be purple.” 

“Sorry,” Dean grumbled, clearly not sorry. “I’m used to working with other kinds of vampires. My best guess is that the vampire just took energy from her but didn’t get to the emotions yet. She’s still there, she’s still herself, she’s just a little fatigued. And a little purple.” 

“Maybe,” Emma suggested slowly. “The vampire’s taking physical traits too. Maybe there’s more than one. If it took Elena’s body over with help, it might need a new body for another vampire to reside in.” 

Dean looked impressed. “That’s a good theory.” 

“Thanks,” they said, looking at the ground. “I read a lot about Supernatural. Supernatural creatures, I mean.” 

“Well, it’s come in handy,” He said, clapping her on the shoulder. They gave him a thin smile. “If it’s possessing your friend, we’ll need to exorcise it,” he continued. “Which means we need to go find Elena.”

“Can you stand?” Castiel asked Ava.

“I can try,” she said grimly. She pushed herself up off the wall with a small oof. The others stood up at the same time, alert and ready to catch her if she fell. Her hands were out to the side to steady her for a moment, but she slowly brought them in and stood up straighter. She smiled. “I think I’m good to go.” She took a tentative step, then another one, and eventually walked with confidence in a circle around the hall. “Definitely good to go.” 

“Great,” Sam said. “I think we should split up. We’ll have a better chance of finding Elena that way. Wren, you and Castiel come with me. Emma and Ava can go with Dean.” 

Wren wasn’t sure if he’d clocked the fact that she didn’t like Dean or if it was just coincidence that the Deangirls got to go with him. Either way, she was happy with the arrangement. There was also the added bonus of splitting up the not-quite-couple, which ensured there would be no romantic shenanigans. She didn’t think most people would forget about a vampire entirely for romantic pursuits, but one never knew with Confirmed Whore Dean Winchester. 

“That works for us,” Ava said, looking between Emma and Wren, who both nodded. “We’ll take Dean to the dining hall and dorms, you can take Sam and Cas to the club room and the theater.” Wren saw Castiel’s face flicker slightly, like he’d noticed Ava using his nickname. Good thing they were splitting up, or she’d reveal the whole thing. 

“Alright. Good luck,” Wren said, hugging Ava and Emma briefly. 

“You too,” said Emma and Ava in unison. The trios set off in their respective directions, both equally determined to find and save Elena. But neither of them had any clue what they would encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a version of what I think Wren's BVS Dolokhov story (the one she mentioned in S1Ep6) was like, let me know if you guys wanna see that too! :)


End file.
